


Unverhofft kommt oft

by LeSmouFan



Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship/Love, Holidays, M/M, Male Slash, Musicals
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSmouFan/pseuds/LeSmouFan
Summary: Thiel nahm eine Einladung von Frau Klemm an, gut eher nicht ganz freiwillig, aber drücken wollte er sich auch nicht mehr.Wie es nicht anders sein konnte, passierten eine Anzahl unvorhersehbare Dinge; nicht nur für Thiel.Nachdem man mich hier fast schon geworben hat, hier auch meine Storys zu veröffentlichen, möchte ich es mir nicht nehmen lassen und es tun. Ich hoffe ihr habt so viel Spaß beim Lesen, wie ich es beim Schreiben hatte.





	Unverhofft kommt oft

Warum er sich ausgerechnet hatte breit schlagen lassen, wusste Thiel in Berlin angekommen immer noch nicht so recht.  
„Und du gehst wirklich mit der Klemm ins Musical?", fragte Herbert amüsiert.  
„Ey Vaddern noch ein Wort, dann schick ich dir mal die Drogenspürhunde vorbei.", murrte Thiel, der schon wieder mal durch den kleinsten, vermeintlichen Angriff an die Decke ging.  
„Man wird ja wohl noch fragen dürfen. Was hast du verbrochen?", fragte er und steckte sich einen Joint in den Mund. Noch bevor er diesen anzünden konnte, holte Thiel aus und schlug ihm diesen aus dem Mund, natürlich ohne seinen Vater dabei zu berühren.  
„Bist du jetzt bei der Drogenmafia?", fragte Herbert und beugte sich nach unten, um seine Tüte aufzuheben. Noch bevor er das tun konnte, trat Thiel mit dem Fuß darauf und zertrat diese energisch.  
„Vaddern, ich meins Ernst. Lass den Scheiß!"  
Der alte Thiel seufzte und öffnete den Kofferraum.  
„Was hab ich nur falsch gemacht?", murmelte er in seinen Bart.  
„So ziemlich alles?", entgegnete Thiel schnippisch und zog seine Tasche aus dem Wagen.  
„Man, Entschuldigung Vaddern, ich bin nur genervt. Ich war angeschickert und sie hat meine missliche Lage ausgenutzt. Weiber!"

Nachdem er sich von seinem Vater verabschiedet hatte, stieg er in die nächste S-Bahn, um mit dieser zum Hotel zu fahren, in welchem die Klemm vermutlich schon voller Schadenfreude auf ihn wartete.

****

„Die Frau Staatsgewalt, was verschafft mir die Ehre?", fragte Boerne, der gerade in seine wohlverdiente Mittagspause gehen wollte.  
„Herr Professor, ich muss sie um einen kleinen Gefallen bitten."  
Boerne musste triumphierend grinsen. Hatte sie eingesehen, dass er der bessere Ermittler als Thiel war? War dieser vermutlich schon wieder in Hamburg und brauchte sie ihn deswegen und seine Kompetenz? Sowas gefiel ihm natürlich ungemein.  
„Egal was es ist, ich bin ihr Mann!", entgegnete er voller Begeisterung.  
„Im Leben nicht Boerne!"  
Sie rollte mit den Augen und steckte sich eine Zigarette an. Sofort riss Boerne die Augen auf und versuchte der Klemm die Kippe zu entreißen, doch diese wendete sich ab und schilderte ihm ihr Anliegen.

****

„Frank Thiel, es müssen zwei Zimmer reserviert sein.", erklärte Thiel dem Hotelier und lehnte sich lässig mit dem Bauch an den Empfang.  
„Oder Klemm. Wilhelmine Klemm.", fügte er noch hinzu.  
War er möglicherweise im falschen Hotel? Das konnte doch aber nicht sein, immerhin hatte er es im Präsidium bereits mit Nadeshda gegoogelt.  
„Natürlich, hier steht es ja."  
Lächelnd überreichte ihm der jüngere Herr eine Zimmerkarte, weshalb Thiel sich zu freuen begann.  
Dies bedeutete ja wohl, dass er nicht wie befürchtet, dass Zimmer mit der Kettenraucherin teilen musste, welche trotz Verbot vermutlich die halbe Nacht am Fenster stehen würde. Thiel sah sich im geistigen Auge schon den Feuermelder mit meinem Handtuch abdecken und musste kurz Grinsen.  
„Ist die Klemm schon da?", fragte er weiter.  
„Bisher nicht, aber sie können ihr Zimmer ja schon beziehen."  
Thiel nickte, denn das hielt er für eine ausgesprochen gute Idee.

Mit Sack und Pack fuhr er im Fahrstuhl nach oben und betrat wenig später den Flur, auf welchem sich sein Zimmer befinden sollte.  
Hoffentlich würden sie nicht in der selben Etage sein, dachte sich Thiel und öffnete kurz drauf sein Zimmer.  
Das Zimmer war wirklich nicht übel. Es war modern eingerichtet, hatte einen großen Fernseher, ein schönes Sofa und andere Sitzmöbel, einen Schreibtisch, sogar einen Balkon konnte Thiel entdecken.  
„Nobel, nobel Frau Staatsanwalt. Da hat sie sich ja nicht Lumpen lassen.", stellte er fest und begutachtete nun auch noch das beachtliche Badezimmer, welches sowohl mit Dusche, als auch mit einer Badewanne ausgestattet war.  
Das hier wäre bestimmt nach Boernes Geschmack. Protzig und alles nur feinste Qualität, kam es Thiel in den Sinn, doch diesen Gedanken schob er schnell wieder bei Seite. Er hatte auch wirklich keine Lust, selbst in Berlin an den nervtötenden Professor zu denken und entschied sich dazu, ihn für den restlichen Aufenthalt, aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen.  
Reichlich erschöpft von der Autofahrt und dem Gequassel seines Vaters, legte sich Thiel auf das Bett und schloss seine Augen.  
Das Vaddern Boerne Konkurrenz machen konnte, verblüffte selbst ihn. Genervt atmete Thiel auf, denn schon wieder hatte sich Boerne mit seiner aufdringlichen Präsenz in seine Gedanken geschlichen.

****

„Boerne. Karl-Friedrich Boerne. Professor Karl-Friedrich Boerne."  
Der Hotelier warf einen Blick in seinen Computer und lächelte ihn schließlich an.  
„Ach, hier steht es ja. Frau Klemm ist verhindert, weshalb sie nun angereist sind."  
Boerne lag ein flotter Spruch auf der Zunge, doch da er sich einredete, einen guten Tag zu haben, hielt er sich kokett zurück.  
„Ist denn das Fräulein Krusenstern schon eingetroffen?", fragte er interessiert.  
Boerne hatte sich zwar gewundert, warum die Damen nicht zusammen anreisen wollten, doch mit der Logik einer Frau, hatte auch er es nicht so.  
„Es tut mir sehr Leid, Herr Professor, aber dieser Name erscheint nirgends. Möglicherweise sagt ihnen aber der Name Thiel etwas. Der hat bereits eingecheckt!"  
Boernes Gesichtszüge entglitten nun vollends.  
„Thiel? Frank Thiel? Na das wird ja immer besser."  
Sofort war sich Boerne sicher, dass dies ein abgekartetes Spiel war, auch wenn er sich keinen Reim auf das Warum machen konnte.  
„Würden sie mir dann wenigstens meine Karte überreichen? Ich bin erschöpft und möchte mich auf meinem Zimmer ein wenig akklimatisieren."  
„Zimmernummer 74. Eines unserer schönsten und geräumigsten Doppelzimmer.", erklärte der Junge Schnösel, so empfand ihn zumindest der Professor.  
„Äh..., wie meinen?", fragte er völlig pikiert.  
„Herr Thiel ist bereits auf dem Zimmer. Frau Klemm hat das zweite Zimmer storniert. Sie meinte, sie zwei Herren wären ja auch sonst unzertrennlich."  
Das klang wirklich nach einer Klemm'schen Logik, weshalb Boerne theatralisch die Hand an die Stirn legte.  
„Kleiner Gefallen. Diese missgünstige, alte Gewitterhexe!", brummelte Boerne und griff nach seinem Koffer.  
„Entschuldigung?", fragte der Hotelier nach.  
„Sie haben doch mit Sicherheit noch ein Zimmer frei, welches einem Mann wie mir, würdig ist.", begann Boerne nun zu feilschen, doch leider waren alle Zimmer restlos belegt und ein Zimmer, welches für den schmalen Geldbeutel vorgesehen war, kam für ihn schon gleich gar nicht in Frage.  
„74 also?!"  
Boerne seufzte, drückte einem anderen Angestellten seinen Koffer in die Hand und marschierte mit diesem davon.

****

Als Thiel die Augen aufschlug, blickte er geradewegs in Boernes Gesicht, der mit den Händen in die Hüften gestemmt vor dem Bett stand.  
„Was machen sie in meinem Zimmer?", war das Erste, was ihm im Eifer des Gefechts über die Lippen kam.  
„Was machen sie in meinem Bett?", entgegnete Boerne schlagfertig und blickte Thiel mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck an.  
„Ihr Bett? Sie ham' se ja wohl nicht mehr alle!"  
Thiel begann zu lachen, zeigte dem Gerichtsmediziner den Vogel und rappelte sich schwerfällig auf.  
„Ich bin der Jüngere von uns beiden, weshalb mir das Bett ja wohl zu steht. Ihre Knochen sind schon im Eimer, vermutlich auch bedingt durch die hohe Last, welche sie mit sich schleppen.", fuhr Boerne fort und zog im Anschluss die Decke von Thiels Körper.  
„Die vier Jahre da. Was machen sie überhaupt hier?", fragte Thiel und setzte sich an den Bettrand.  
„Das möchte ich gerne von ihnen erklärt haben, Herr Kommissar."  
Boerne setzte sich ungefragt neben Thiel, welcher augenblicklich ein Stück weg rutschte.  
„Ich bin hier mit der Klemm zum Musical verabredet.", erklärte Thiel, auch wenn er wusste, dass Boerne ihn deshalb direkt auslachen würde. Dies geschah aber nicht. Stattdessen legte sich seine Stirn in Falten und er blickte auf die gegenüberliegende Wand.  
„Was aber immer noch nicht erklärt, was sie in meinem Zimmer machen.", warf Thiel entgeistert nach.  
„Auch wenn es die Kompetenz eines Leichenschnipplers vermutlich übersteigt, wie sie es mir stets zu verstehen geben, habe ich den leisen Verdacht, dass wir beide Opfer einer Intrige wurden."  
Genau so musste es sein, dachte sich der Professor. Die Beweise lagen schließlich auf der Hand.  
„Warum? Sind sie auch mit der Klemm verabredet?", fragte Thiel, der noch immer nicht verstand, was hier eigentlich gespielt wurde.  
„Mit Nadeshda Krusenstern.", antwortete Boerne knapp und zog sich die Brille von der Nase.  
„Nadeshda?", fragte Thiel und begann laut zu lachen.  
„Die muss dieses Wochenende im Kalinka arbeiten, weil ihr Vater krank geworden ist."  
Plötzlich verstummte Thiels Lachen.  
„Die Klemm hat mich gebeten, sie zu begleiten und da ich ihr noch was schuldete und angetrunken war, hab ich halt zugesagt."  
„Das ist ja Interessant.", meinte Boerne und erhob sich vom Bett.  
„Die Frau Staatsanwältin war heute Mittag bei mir im Institut und meinte, dass sie sich nicht wohl fühle. Ich habe sie natürlich direkt gefragt, weshalb sie das Ganze nicht absagen würde, doch da meinte sie, dass sie das Fräulein Krusenstern ja nun nicht sitzen lassen könne, da diese schon voraus gereist war."  
Fassungslos blickten sich Thiel und Boerne in die Augen und begannen lauthals zu lachen.  
„Unverschämtheit!", gluckste Thiel.  
„Trotzdem haben sie uns den Ball zu gespielt, um es mal auf ihrem Niveau auszudrücken."  
„Warum das denn?", wollte Thiel wissen und stand schließlich auch vom Bett auf und lief ein Stück in den Raum.  
„Weil wir jetzt da weiter machen können, wo wir letzten Samstag in meiner Wohnung aufgehört haben.", sprach Boerne an Thiels Ohr, da dieser inzwischen nah hinter ihn getreten war. Thiel spürte den warmen Atem des Professors und sofort überzog ihn eine Welle voller Gänsehaut.  
„Ich dachte wir waren uns einig, dass dieser... Kuss... sie wissen schon Boerne.", stotterte Thiel.  
„Wir haben Bruderschaft getrunken, ich weiß mein lieber Thiel, aber wie siezten uns immer noch und wissen sie warum?"  
Boerne drehte Thiel an den Hüften zu sich und lächelte ihn an.  
„Weil meine Lippen lediglich nur ihre Wange gestreift hatten und zur Vollendung dieses traditionellen Aktes, gehört nun mal eben...", Boerne legte seine Stirn an Thiels und guckte in seine himmelblauen Augen „.. ein Kuss.".  
Damit, versiegelte Boerne Thiels Lippen mit seinen und insgeheim wurde ihnen klar, dass es sie besser nicht hätten treffen können, auch wenn Thiel wusste, dass er mit Nadeshda und der Klemm noch ein ernstes Wörtchen zu reden hatte, doch das hatte nun Zeit - viel Zeit.

***~The End~***


End file.
